


Date Night for Danvers

by jollywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollywriter/pseuds/jollywriter
Summary: Lena doesn't know how to do normal dates, and it causes friction between not only her and Kara, but Maggie and Alex.





	Date Night for Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Slack Channel for this

Kara Danvers wasn’t a detective. Sometimes she’d watch Maggie talk through the process of deduction when she’s describing a case and the only emotion that Kara could feel was awe.

Alex did really well, and got herself a very, very smart girlfriend.

Kara looked away from the screen and glanced up at Lena. They were sprawled out on a variety of pillows and blankets, tucked into the back of Lena’s pickup. It was an old Chevy (so Alex said) and it had a big bench seat inside. Kara liked the bench. She could sit right next to Lena, who kept a steady hand on her thigh the entire drive out here.

Now they were snuggling in the bed of the pickup, _The Maltese Falcon_ on the big drive-in screen, and the stars above sparkling bright as day.

Despite not being a detective, occasionally, Kara notices things.

Lena promised to do something romantic for their fourth date. Kara made her promise not to do something extravagant. The first two dates had been so expensive that Kara figured hers _and_ Alex’s salaries could be paid for a year. Not that it’d phased Lena.

The third date was a spectacular disaster. According to Alex, the term was cost-blind, and so, not understanding Kara’s exasperation with the cost of the dates, had dialed up to nine million, and bought an entire sports stadium so they could have dinner on center field.

They didn’t actually get to the dinner. But the owner was very understanding, supposedly. And Lena hadn’t actually had to pay for the stadium, just the bills for the night.

And now they’re at the drive-in. And this is suspiciously normal.

Kara looked around.

“What’s wrong?” Lena’s voice was groggy and a little slurred. She wasn’t drunk, they hadn’t brought wine, but Lena was dozing, staring at Kara and running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Kara didn’t mind. Anything Lena did to touch her felt electrifying, and the idle way Lena would play with Kara’s hair made her night. It set every nerve ending on fire in a delightful way she’d never, ever, felt before.

“Nothing,” Kara put her head back on Lena’s chest, where she’d snuggled in earlier. “Just noticed that no one was here.”

“I don’t mind,” Lena chuckled and Kara heard it in Lena’s chest. “Means I get you all to myself.”

“Hmm,” Kara thrummed, and closed her eyes. Lena smelled amazing. She didn’t know what perfume she used but neither Kara nor Alex could find it on the open market.

She watched Humphrey Bogart strut across the screen in a trenchcoat and fedora. He was powerful and boring.

It dawned on Kara.

“Did you _rent_ the entire drive in?” she sat up to ask.

“What?” Lena looked up, startled. “Oh. Um. No? I didn’t.”

“Okay.” Kara nodded, and laid back down again. She put her arms around Lena’s waist and hugged her close.

“I like when you do that,” Lena said.

“Hug you?”

“Yeah,” Lena said. “No one’s hugged me the way you do.”

Kara looked up, slowly. Lena’s hair was fanned out behind her in a pitch dark halo that reflected the light in subtle and intricate ways. Kara was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her. Lena wore a subtle lip gloss and studded sapphire earrings that were beautiful and—

Kara made a startling realization.

“Did you _buy_ the drive in?”

Lena hesitated. “Um.”

“Lena!” Kara chastised.

 

 

Alex Danvers closed her book and looked up. Maggie was on the couch next to her, scrolling through her phone, and together, they made up the welcoming committee that was waiting for Kara to return from her date.

Alex wasn’t sure when she became her mother, waiting for Kara to get home, but that’s where she was.

Kara came through the door in an incredulous huff.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t even,” Kara stomped past, brows hiked high, hair tussled, totally out of sorts.

Lena stood just outside the door. “Um. I’mma leave.”

“Nope!” Alex strode into the hallway. “What happened?”

“I bought the drive in.” Lena said. “I guess I wasn’t supposed to do that?”

“Oh honey,” Maggie didn’t sound condescending. “This was supposed to be the normal date.”

“I thought it was normal!” Lena held her hands up. “We were watching Bogart and it was cool and then she asked if I’d bought the drive in but I guess you can’t lie to Kara.”

“No,” Alex knew a variety of reasons why that was impossible but instead said, “She hits you with those puppy dog eyes and then you realize you disappointed her and that’s even worse.”

“See!” Lena pointed. “Exactly!”

Maggie laughed, softly. “Look. Buying extravagant things is not the way to a lady’s heart.”

“It’s working so far,” Alex laughed. Despite herself, she admired Lena trying to date Kara. She took perverse pleasure in how out of sorts Luthor was about this. Part of Alex’s unfettered joy was watching Lena struggle to do something well for once.

“No,” Maggie laid a hand on Alex’s arm. “Lena, have you asked Kara what her favorite restaurant is?”

“It’s the little Chinese place down the block.”

“Have you thought of taking her there?”

“And then what?”

“Maybe going for a walk in the park?”

The look of concentration while Lena pondered this was amazing and Alex had to exert immense self-control not to laugh. Maggie poked Alex in the side.

“No,” Lena said. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Simple works,” Maggie said. “Kara cares about earnest gestures.”

“I dunno, buying the drive in was pretty damn earnest. How come you never buy me a drive in, Maggie?”

“I’m not a billionaire,” Maggie gave her a sideways look. “Besides, I took you shooting yesterday!”

“You didn’t buy me the gun range.”

“I bought your bullets.”

“Not the same, Maggie.” Alex shook her head.

Lena coughed. “I’m gonna go.”

Maggie closed the door. Alex looked at the hall, then at her sister’s room. “I assume you heard that?” Alex called.

“I hate you all.”

Alex started laughing.

 

 

Two weeks later, Alex was working at her desk. She was behind on her paperwork and despite having Winn try and search for a magical alien device that’ll make the paperwork vanish, the paperwork remained. So she was sorting through it, a piece at a time. It was torture.

“Hey Alex,” Maggie said, she practically cooed at Alex.

Alex turned, suspicious. In Maggie’s hands was an enormous box, with a bow on top. “I got you something,” Maggie said. She gestured to the plotting table. “Can I show you?”

“Is it work safe?”

“Probably,” Maggie grinned Cheshire, and led Alex to the round plotting table in the middle of the room. She set the large box down. “Go on. Open it.”

Alex gave Maggie a sideways look, and then lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a diorama, about 1/8th scale, of a building. It took her a minute to realize, “This is the shooting range.”

“See? I get you nice things too.”

Alex started blushing and couldn’t stop. Maggie kissed her on her cheek. “I’m not rich, Danvers, but it don’t mean I won’t try and give you the world.”

“What if I told you, you are my world.”

“Now that’s just sappy.” But Maggie brushed a finger under Alex’s chin. “But I’d tell say right back at you.”

 

 

A week had passed since that last ridiculous date. Kara hadn’t called Lena, hadn’t been called by Lena. It was heartbreaking, honestly. Kara didn’t know how to apologize. She wanted to just fly right in and say she was sorry for blowing up. But, she hadn’t told Lena her secret yet. And she didn’t want to pose as Supergirl to apologize for Kara Danvers.

She was so distracted that when someone knocked on her door, she didn’t look through it with her powers to see who it was. Besides, hard to identify someone by an x-ray. Doable, not hard.

She opened the door, and sucked in a breath in surprise and alarm.

Lena stood there, wearing a leather jacket, a simple cotton t-shirt, and blue jeans. She even wore high-rise Chucks. Despite the ordinary nature of her look, the clothes fit her expertly, and she looked stunning.

“I owe you an apology,” Lena said. “I haven’t dated since college, and, well, I thought that if I didn’t do extravagant things for you, you wouldn’t be interested in me.”

“I’m interested in Lena,” Kara said. “Everything else is unnecessary.”

“I know,” Lena had her hands together and she kneaded her own fingers anxiously. “I know. That’s why I wanted to ask. Will you go to dinner with me?”

“I need a few minutes to put my hair up,” Kara said.

“No. I mean. If you want to you can? But. Um. It’s not a fancy place.”

“How not fancy?”

“I was planning to maybe take you the Lucky Garden?”

Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant.

“Oh yeah?” Kara grinned and couldn’t stop herself. “I like that place.”

“I know,” Lena grinned. “Look. Um. I’m sorry, okay? I’m not good at this. But I want to try. You’re worth trying for, and I want to do this right, no matter how many tries it takes.”

Kara wanted to kiss her. Lena was trying so hard, she was so earnest, she was so endearing. Kara reached for her, and Lena opened her arms.

They hugged. Kara figured a kiss could wait. They had all night, anyway.

“I’d love to,” Kara said.  

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME KARA (not danvers, she knows who she is)


End file.
